User talk:Garet Strife
RP Hey there garet. I was wondering if you would like to have an rp with me? NarutoUzumaki123 13:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Im planning on using Kenki, and i also plan on doing a battle RP. NarutoUzumaki123 14:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Clash_of_Two:_The_Handsome_and_The_Stranger this is the link to the rp. By the way. Im not planning on using the lightning release techniques right on the start. to make this easier, wanna go to the chat? http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ that's the wiki chat, and its your turnNarutoUzumaki123 14:31, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ok. its your turn. NarutoUzumaki123 14:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) same as above. NarutoUzumaki123 14:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) are you sure about the chat? it would make things much easier NarutoUzumaki123 14:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) are you gonna post or not??? and come to the chat, it makes stuff easier. NarutoUzumaki123 15:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) your turn, and being on the chat and the talk page isnt the same thing. its much more practical to talk in the chat, plus theres almost no people there. NarutoUzumaki123 15:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. By the way. that technique is not only lightning chakra. It has also my special chakra so you cant redirect it. NarutoUzumaki123 15:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the long lasting post, your turn NarutoUzumaki123 20:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) youre up Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand go. Your post. NarutoUzumaki123 22:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I already posted, so post when you feel like it. Gotta go too. NarutoUzumaki123 22:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) whenever you feel like poatin in the rp, do it. NarutoUzumaki123 23:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) if you dont post in the rp in 2 days i win. NarutoUzumaki123 19:30, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Hi there! I'm your bro's friend from the bleach fanon. I ws wonderin if you would want to work together sometime or something? =D RozeluxeMeitzen 16:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Well would you like to be a part of the Naruto universe I'm making? It would certainly make things alot easier than doing it all myself. And we both could progress our own story quite quickly. lol RozeluxeMeitzen 17:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yea sure! That makes you, me, and Kenji (if he can get on) so far. I still have to see about the rest of the members of the GF to see if they want to come as well. And yea that's my universe...or ours now =) And sure feel free to add in your guy there. I only had the slug for now. haha RozeluxeMeitzen 17:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha yea he told me. Hm...well either way its fine. I mean we can all help. You want to help make our seven swordsmen? Cause I was gonna start up the page after I make the Kage page. But if you want to start it up thats fine =) And thanks! I figure people always give their main the beastso i gave it to the friend as well as a puppeteer so it will being seeing some unique uses =P RozeluxeMeitzen 17:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I was gonna have naruto be the Hokage, but your guy can be the hokage instead lol. Thats's fine =) And we are going to be using our own blades. Makes things easier. lol I mean if its not too much trouble that is Oh and feel free to add the clans, just make sure you list their locations as well. That way its not just a random assortment you know? RozeluxeMeitzen 17:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Interfere with my stories? Nah! My story doesn't even take place in Konoha haha. Im in the land of the moon in Getsugakure. So if you want to, feel free lol.But ye..I figure it would be too hard to explain how they got the weapons, I think more than likely the swords would be destroyed in the SWW4 so there would be new ones made. And well, I didnt really list the locations I kinda just linked it to big geography page for the whole fanon. But feel free to do as you please. I have no qualms about anything really =P RozeluxeMeitzen 18:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow. You def. are Kenji's brother haha. You both can read my mind I swear cause I had the same idea about the zanpakutos becoming swords. Hmm if he lets you, try getting his newest flame guy (the name is slipping me at the moment, but he is a relative of his character Kenji) as a swordsman of the mist. I had that image in mind when thinking of the swordsman. And my story is pretty much the same except for the tailed beasts are sealed within stone idols waiting for new hosts. RozeluxeMeitzen 18:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha yea I know what you mean. lol Thats good then that makes things much easier. Oh! And yes that was the guy I was talking about. There is a water one too that I wanted to use but I couldn't remember the series, which is quite sad seeing as Im in love with it =P But oh well...no school fro me so I'm not thinking too much right now hah. So, are you working on the Seven Swordsman Page? Cause I don't want to start it up if you already have it. RozeluxeMeitzen 18:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Lightning fetish? And a pyromaniac? Haha then I guess that would make me the crystal freak lmbo. But I like every element in a sense. I figure they all have their uses in different situations really all depends on who and how you use it =P. But yea sure go ahead and start up the page. If you need any help just let me know. Thanks alot pal. We should be able to knock this out in twice the speed now. RozeluxeMeitzen 18:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha yea i understand all about family...things can be a bit 'different' =P but yea feel free to add in the history. I'll make the table and such later in after i finish editing my 3 mains. And feel free to add anything else you think we might need. =) RozeluxeMeitzen 19:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) awesome you rock dude! You know that? =P lol. Hmm..I'm liking this so far. I'm glad I asked you for help =D RozeluxeMeitzen 19:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thats pretty much exactly what I was looking for! Well...i have two in mind already, so now I just have to find some good pictures for it all. Thanks alot pal! RozeluxeMeitzen 20:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh heya! I was wondering when you be on again. I see you've been busy lol. Thats alot of categories to add in to all of those characters lol.Oh I'm liking what you both are coming up with the seed release. But I meant to tell your bro this as well or idk if I did or not but it would probably be more of a Hiden Jutsu than a kekkai genkai. As it doesn't really need any particular traits in a family and it just needs seeds, it could be learned by a non-member of the family line. That's just my thoughts on it though lol. Oh! And thanks but I was only going to use the arcana tarots for now until I introduce Kaori's father and brother (who are the head, and second in line respectively) of the Misaka clan. Then I will start using more tarots showing how it can branch off into other forms. But yea..oh! I want to take a swing at Rosuto as well! I think That'll be fun for my litte Genin. I keep forgetting to make my water swordsman. I'm using Shinrei from Samurai Deeper Kyo. It should be fun! I can't wait to see what you coe up with as well!. Oh! You want to do an RP sometime? You know maybe have our characters become acquainted with each other since they're in the same universe. RozeluxeMeitzen 15:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha yea Kenji tol me about you and the scooter. The next time he makes fun of you just kick in the shin and drive away =P lol But yea. it would def fall under Hiden cause Yang everyone has really but it seems that clan has just a bit more and uses it in conjunction with wind release so it wouldnt be kekai genkai since it doesnt rely on bloodline traits. And hmm...wel if Kenji was planning on using him I could always find another. Heck I'm not even sure what kind of sword I want to make yet lol. Oh! And would you mind starting it up? I'm no good at intros lol. But if that's a problem I can start it up lol RozeluxeMeitzen 16:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm its ok. I found another character that I want to use and I already have a sword and an ability planned. so i dont really need Shinrei anymore lol. But yea I know what its like to share a room with an older brother...anytime you try to get revenge...they get you back ten fold hahaha. Oh well...they all have their uses =P As for the RP..Meeting of Fresh Faces...how's that? It can just be my group meeting your group and maybe a quick spar lol. But Getsugakure woul probably be better seeing as my group hasnt really ventured anywhere yet except for around the village. RozeluxeMeitzen 16:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha that would be good but I already have something planned for them meeting a swordsman. sort of how like naruto and co met zabuza but with a bit more team action involved instead of kakashi handling business. lol I mean my boil release user will be playing a big role but i dont want to reveal too much...just know that their jonin is going to be the cause of his strength lol But anyway....your move. Don't thrash my guys too much lol. RozeluxeMeitzen 17:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha yea I was looking over all of them and started worrying cause my guys don't have nearly enough jutsu to last against all three at once. But I like your plan. That even's out the playing field a bit more although still heavily outmatched...my guys do have the Six-tailed giant slug. So I guess that makes it a bit more even. =p But yea...I think we should save Rosuto for later on. That way there's not too much going on at one time. RozeluxeMeitzen 18:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Thank for the compliments! I wouldve replied sooner but for some reason my wiki acts weird! I hope it isnt wat Kenji was talking about when he said his school blocked his wiki sometimes. lol But yea. this is fun! Oh! While I may be updating my characters with some things don't worry I won't be using it seeing as the would be unfair. lol Just thought i would give you a head's up RozeluxeMeitzen 18:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Just like Ken I see...I can't hide anything from you guys lol. But yea I figure I would switch to ice because there's much more I can do with that than with crystal pertaining to the advancements of his techniques, And it would be easier to explain since it never says the Yuki clan is completely extinct lol. Besides those two reasons I thought Haku didnt get enough air time (shouldve been a main instead of sasuke..the two couldve swapped places imo) Oh! And congrats on the Seed Release..I see you switched it to Hiden Jutsu. Nice...I'm liking it. lol. Gives me some ideas for what I can do lol. And thanks...I think it was just the wiki being wierd...mine is fine now even though just days ago it was acting funky lol. But eh...i'm not complaining that its working now =P RozeluxeMeitzen 16:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I worked really hard on Van. I din't even expect it to be able to work so well against Kenji until after I releazed lightning had mass as well. lol. But Im glad i was able to inspire you! That's always great to here! In fact you were the one to inspire me to come back to NF lol. OH! And who is your crystal user? RozeluxeMeitzen 17:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Haha I like her! Hmm...once Van (NF) gets more training I wonder whhich will prevail Ice or Crystal? lol. I cant wait for this RP to really take off lol. I like Naibu as well..I saw that one upon my return to the wikia. He's pretty awesome well as are alot of your characters lol .RozeluxeMeitzen 17:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took so long to repond...my wikia crapped out again =P lol. But congrats on your game lol Sorry you got rammed btw as well. No worries though..I used to play some rugby so I know how you feel haha. Oh and no that escape techniqe was perfectly fine and in your capablitities so I have no complaints =D RozeluxeMeitzen 04:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey guy? Im naruto's brother and it seems that you took more than 7 days to respond, so its an automatic win. "Lightning never strikes twice. Well not in the same spot." Struckbylightning 14:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your post. Salo Soares 21:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC)